


Not Going Anywhere

by tastielikecookiedough



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastielikecookiedough/pseuds/tastielikecookiedough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul's leaving breaks Eunhyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

   Donghae’s day isn’t going very well. For starters, he’s awake and it’s only 6 a.m.. Second, he’s out of candy. What’s the world coming to when a nice boy can’t even eat some candy when he wants? Oh, and yeah, Heechul’s leaving. Somewhere in his heart, Donghae knows he’ll be fine. South Korea isn’t at war with anyone and, God-willing, won’t be for the next few years.

   But the worst part – and he knows how awful this sounds, okay? He’s not a monster, he really loves his teammates, all of them, but… - is that every pained face, every sad hug, every _sob_ reminds him that his time is ending. This year, they lose Heechul, but three years from now? Donghae doesn’t think he’ll survive going through this all over again. Only it won’t be the same. When the time comes he’ll be losing something more valuable, some _one_ more dear, and everything will be even more heart-wrenching than it already is.

   Ever since meeting Eunhyuk, Donghae’s life has never been the same. Sure, they were just kids when they met, but Donghae isn’t stupid, despite his childish antics. He knew the second he laid eyes on Eunhyuk holding a hand to help him stand up after a bully pushed him out of his way; his world was different.  He never doubted Eunhyuk would be with him for the rest of their lives, making him laugh and sharing his candy with Donghae even though Donghae never shared his. He just didn’t think they’d be forced to separate because of the military. Uniform jokes aside, Donghae wasn’t very happy with his country right now.

   Every fear his heart held for his friends in the military returned ten-fold when he thought of Eunhyuk, alone, with no one to protect him, to make him laugh, to jump him when he least expects, to just play, without a care in the world. What if something happens? What if he gets hurt? Will he make new friends? Will he forget about him, about their friendship? Will he even be his Eunhyuk once he comes back? Donghae couldn’t take it anymore. He knew he had to get up and say goodbye for the next two years to one of his friends but he needed a second before pretending everything was okay. He closed his eyes and let his tears escape, just for a little while. Just for Eunhyuk.

   His heart clenches. ‘ _Something’s wrong.’_

  Donghae slowly gets up, frowning at this new feeling. _‘Something’s_ really _wrong.’_ He lets his feet go where he doesn’t consciously know and he ends up at Eunhyuk’s bedroom door. His frown deepens when he realises the bed is empty and he’s about to check the living room when he hears it. A sob. A very _pained_ , vey _hurt_ sob. He quickly walks towards the bathroom and loses his breath in shock.

   Eunhyuk is sitting on the shower tiles, eyes closed. The once warm water now runs cold down his body but he doesn’t seem to notice. He’s shivering violently with the force of each sob, wrenched from his frame. He must realise someone’s watching though because he lifts his head, hair plastered to his forehead and eyes so red Donghae’s afraid he might just start crying blood.

   Eunhyuk stops breathing for a second before his face scrunches up and he holds his hands out to his best friend. Donghae’s there in a beat, holding the slightly taller man in his arms, squeezing so tight it must hurt, but Eunhyuk only clutches harder, as if he might lose the rapper. They stay like that for a few minutes before Donghae murmurs, gently “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

   “No, it won’t!” Eunhyuk sounds so scared, so hurt Donghae starts planning how to overthrow their Govern and end this stupid mandatory military service. “Don’t you s-see?” He broke away from Donghae just enough to look into his eyes. “Today’s K-Heechul, but soon i-it’ll be you!! How am I- How _can_ I- _P-Please don’t go_!”

   Donghae swallows dry, eyes beginning to sting. Eunhyuk’s crying for _him_? Doesn’t he know he’ll always, _always_ have Donghae? Since they met all those years ago, Eunhyuk has held (has _been_ ) Donghae’s heart. How could he not know? Eunhyuk’s grip on him tightens and he grows frantic.

   “Because I c-can’t lose you, okay? I d-don’t care that you don’t l-like me like that b-but _please._ I am _b-begging_ you, don’t go. _P-please!_ We could g-go away, okay? Far from here, away f-from this, just you and m-me. Or if y-you want, just you! I d-don’t care just, please, _please_ go away. _Are y-you l-listening to me?_ I am _b-begging_ you! Just-”

   Donghae kisses him, chastely, arms tightening around Eunhyuk, hoping to convey what words can’t. Once the dancer is a little calmer, Donghae breaks them apart, a bit reluctantly. “Eunhyuk, I’m not going anywhere, okay? I promise. I’ll always be _right here_.” He touches Eunhyuk’s chest, over his heart. “Okay?” Eunhyuk nods slightly, rubbing his right eye with a closed fist, shivering all over. Donghae turns off the shower and hugs him once again, ignoring his own wet clothes.

   “Now,” he says, pulling away slightly, “can we move this to your bed? You’re freezing and I just happen to now a few ways to warm you up.”

   Eunhyuk laughs, before kissing him again.

-

   When they meet the other guys, everyone looks at them silently for a few seconds before Heechul says “The bright side of going away? Not having to here Eunhyuk screaming your name ever again. Not cool, dudes.”

   Everyone groans as Eunhyuk blushes fiercely, and Donghae’s about to answer when he spots something on the coffee table. “Oh, candy!”

-

The End


End file.
